The invention concerns a tracheostomy dilator consisting of a rod having an inner lumen which is open at both ends and extends from the end of the rod facing the patient to the end of the rod facing away from the patient.
Tracheostomy dilators of this type have become known in connection with puncture tracheostomy according to Ciaglia et al., xe2x80x9cElective Percutaneous Dilatational Tracheostomyxe2x80x9d Chest 1985, volume 6, pages 715-719.
In the known puncture tracheostomy, the trachea is transcutanely punctured in a bronchoscopically controlled fashion, below the ring-like cartilage, preferably between the second and third tracheal ring, and successively extended via a Seldinger wire with stepped dilators, and after the desired extension, a tracheostomy cannula is inserted into the trachea. This tracheostomy method has been used in the meantime at least for a highly selective part of patients. The known method, however, also bears risks for the patient and consequently only very experienced anaesthetists are supposed to use this method. The known method is time-consuming and every dilation bears the danger of injuring the posterior tracheal wall.
A known further development of the percutaneous dilatation tracheostomy which has become known from Wolfgarten et al. xe2x80x9cPunktionstracheostomie mit einmaliger Trachealdilatationxe2x80x9d (puncture tracheostomy with single tracheal dilatation), Chirurg 2000, pages 63-65 and 723-724, consists e.g. in that the skin is cut between ring-like cartilage and incisura jugularis approximately at the height of the third tracheal ring. Subsequently, the skin tissue and cervical muscles are extended with a clamp until the trachea becomes visible. The trachea is punctured via the skin cut by means of a hollow needle under bronchoscopic control, a guiding wire is pushed under visual control into the trachea, and dilation by means of a conical dilator is effected once via the guiding wire to a size required for the tracheostomy cannula to be inserted.
It is a common feature of the known dilatation methods that the stoma channel and the anterior tracheal wall must be widened through a large feed force and long advancing distance. The tip of the dilator might come too close to the posterior tracheal wall and cause injuries.
For this reason, single bouginage seems to be less controllable than bouginage in several steps according to Ciaglia et al. since the feed forces for single bouginage are larger and the advancing distance can be better controlled via bouginage in several steps.
It is the object of the present invention to further develop the known tracheostomy dilators such that they can be used with improved control.
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention in that the end of the rod facing the patient comprises a first thread and the section of the rod comprising the first thread tapers towards the end facing the patient.
The inventive tracheostomy dilator therefore has the substantial advantage that during dilatation, also during single dilatation, the compression onto the anterior tracheal wall is reduced to a minimum. The inventive dilator is threaded onto a guiding wire which is inserted, in a fashion known per se, into the trachea, and then screwed into the tissue until it has penetrated the trachea in the desired manner. The user must not exert a feed impulse in the transverse direction onto the inventive dilator since the thread automatically produces a feeding motion of the dilator in correspondence with the selected thread pitch.
The inventive dilator penetrates the anterior tracheal wall in a smooth fashion compared to conventional dilatation which includes substantially large feed forces and protrudes the anterior wall of the inner lumen of the trachea such that the dilator tip possibly reaches a dangerous closeness to the posterior tracheal wall. The inventive dilator does not pose this danger since dilatation is carried out in a helical motion. Only dilatation is desired and not any compression of the tracheal wall which would be dangerous. Dilatation with screws minimizes compression onto the anterior tracheal wall. The feed forces for screw dilatation can be controlled to a large extent through turning of the dilator and are predetermined by the selected thread pitch. This ensures continuous dilatation in the radial direction without exerting too high an axial pressure onto the tissue to be dilated.
The rod in accordance with the invention tapers in the rod section comprising the thread towards the free end of the rod facing the patient. This is advantageous in that the tissue to be widened is smoothly stretched. Depending on the conical tapering of this section, dilatation is effected on a shorter or longer stretch.
Moreover, in a preferred embodiment of the inventive tracheostomy dilator, the first thread is formed as automatically cutting thread. This is advantageous in that the dilator can penetrate, e.g. be turned, into the tissue to be widened with little external force.
If the first thread of the tracheostomy dilator has different thread pitches across its length, it is possible to produce only slight expansion of the tissue in a first dilatation step by turning the dilator several times, and to produce larger dilatation with a smaller turning motion, accompanied by a larger axial advance, e.g. in a second dilatation step, wherein the thread tip of the inventive dilator is fixedly anchored in the tissue.
If the free end of the rod facing the patient is additionally chamfered, the dilator tip penetrates the tissue bordering the tip in a particularly smooth fashion.
In a preferred fashion, the diameter of the inner lumen is adjusted to the outer diameter of a guiding wire such that the inner volume is filled by the guiding wire without leaving any gaps. This is advantageous in that tissue cannot reach the inner lumen during dilatation.
The rod can also comprise a second thread connecting to the first thread which permits further controlled advance of the dilator. Additionally, the dilator is fixed in its position by the second thread. The second thread can extend to the end facing away from the patient, i.e. along the entire cylindrical shaft or only in the section of the cylindrical shaft facing the patient. The thread pitch can correspond to the pitch of the first thread or be different. It is also feasible that the thread pitch of the second thread varies along the shaft. The second pitch can be formed as a bar disposed onto the shaft or as depression in the bar wall.
In a further embodiment of the inventive tracheostomy dilator, the first and/or second thread has a surface showing little friction when contacting tissue. This has the advantage that, when turning the inventive dilator, tissue cannot be threaded onto the thread pitches. It is particularly advantageous to provide a hydrophilic layer on the outer surface and/or wet the outer surface with a sliding gel. Through provision of such friction-reducing measures, the thread section of the dilator can be turned into the tissue to be dilated with little force and in a controlled manner.
To trigger a controlled turning motion of the dilator, the end of the rod facing away from the patient is preferably provided with a handle to permit controlled turning of the inventive screw dilator by the user.
If the inventive tracheostomy dilator is produced from boil proof plastic or metal it can be sterilized a few times rather than disposed of after use.
In another embodiment of the invention, the tracheostomy dilator can be produced from two semi-shells which are connected to one another for the dilatation process either via a film hinge or in another fashion. When dilatation is finished, the screw dilator can be withdrawn after positioning of the tracheostomy cannula and be removed from the guiding wire outside of the patient. This embodiment has the advantage that the screw dilator must not be withdrawn across the entire length of the guiding wire.
In a further inventive embodiment, a tracheostomy cannula can be disposed on the outer surface of the inventive screw dilator. This has the advantage that the tracheostomy cannula is advanced into the trachea during dilatation.
The inventive screw dilator reduces the still present risks of a percutaneous dilatation tracheostomy since dilatation is triggered through a radial motion component.
Further advantages can be extracted from the description and the enclosed drawing. The features mentioned above and below can be used in accordance with the invention either individually or collectively in any arbitrary combination. The embodiment described below is to be understood as exemplary representation of an inventive tracheostomy dilator. The embodiment shown in the figures is highly schematised and not to be taken to scale.